


Our Pingu Bad Day?

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: Everybody shocked. 7 members silent as they never expect Yuya would go that far. Kei and Hikaru who are sit nearest them trying to pull Yuya far from Kota. Daiki didn’t know what he should do. He wants to go to them but somehow his legs can’t move.





	1. Poor Daichan

“Oh No! I’m gonna be late again today…!” said Daiki while tying his shoes lace. Once he finished tying his shoe lace, he grab a big black-plastic bag with his left hand and started running out to the dustbin, in front of his house. After make sure that the dustbin’s cover is closes properly, he immediately went to the JE.

“Yabai…” said Daiki once arrived at JE entrance, he looks at his watch. Few minutes later, he arrived in front of the Room 1, the place that JUMP gathers today. He take a deep breath before touch the holding the doorknobs. Suddenly he heard some noise from the inside. While he wants to twist the doorknob, again, he heard one loud voice.

“It’s Yuya…” said Daiki and immediately steps inside the Room 1. He shocked when he realized that Yuya was staring at Kota.

“Eh… Why he mad at Kota?…” asked Daiki weirdly. Then, he noticed that Yuri was chocking, maybe because he was shocked with Yuya loud voice just now. Yuto who sit nearest to Yuri had helped him by patting gently on Yuri’s back.

Yuya was arguing something to Kota. Kei, who sits beside Yuya just leaning his back to the seat and watch the conversation like nothing happened. On the other hand, Kota still calming down as he still sitting at his place beside Hikaru. Daiki walk closer and sit beside Keito. He then tapped Keito shoulder.

Suddenly, Yuya start walks around while rubbing his hair likes he was regret something. It makes the clueless Daiki startled at his place. Ryosuke becomes uneasy looking at Yuya.

“So, what are you going to do now? Looks like this 10th years efforts is useless after all…” said Yuya almost whispered. His face looks so frustrated. Kota nodded unwillingly.

“Looks… Just what I said before, this is for the sake of this group too… At first, I’m also can’t accept it, but somehow, after few days, I start understand why we should do this….” said Kota calmly. He stands and walks to Yuya. At that time, Kei sigh heavily. His gaze travelled over Kota face, trying to analyze how Kota feels when he says that.  

“Oii Keito… What happened..?” asked Daiki again since he is clueless. He wants to know the truth badly.

“I can’t accept this… It’s like a joke!!!” said Yuya while shook his head.

Keito feel sorry to Daiki as he looks desperate to know the truth. Then he move closer to Daiki and whispered something at Daiki since he was too scared to speak at that time.

“What! Kota and Hikaru? Eh~~” Daiki shocked. Now he understands why Yuya was mad.

“We must accept this… I know you...” Kota can’t continue his words when suddenly Yuya stands up and grip Yabu shirt. Everybody shocked. 7 members silent as they never expect Yuya would go that far. Kei and Hikaru who are sit nearest them trying to pull Yuya far from Kota. Daiki didn’t know what he should do. He wants to go to them but somehow his legs can’t move.

“Don’t say like you know me that well! If it’s going to be like this, I think you shouldn’t have to saved me before…!” said Yuya while releasing his grip and push Kei who pulling his shirt harshly. Kei who didn’t prepared from that, fall backwards.

Ryosuke runs to Kei and help him. On the other hand, Hikaru was trying to help Kota but suddenly he realized that Yuya had staring at him. Automatically, Hikaru stops and waiting on what Yuya want to say. Suddenly Yuya puts his hand on Hikaru shoulder and push him to the wall.

“Hikaru, you too… if it’s going to be like this, you should have ignored me from the beginning… what should both of you make me love JUMP so much if at the end, both of you will…” Yuya can’t finish his words. He almost cries. He looks so frustrated and sad. He releases his hand slowly and leaves the room. Kota startled on the floor.

Daiki face the members. His chest hurt. He doesn’t like the atmosphere. He never sees Kota with that gloomy face. Even he always came to him with gloomy face and spills all the complaints regarding his losses while bickering with Hikaru, but his face now is worse than that. And he also never thought that he could see Hikaru pale face when facing the childish Yuya today.

“Sorry guys… But this time, I’m agreed with Yuya…” said Kei suddenly. Everybody looks at Kei.

“Oii Kei… didn’t I explained it to you clearly few days ago… You said that you understand about this matter…” asked Hikaru while standing. He already explained to Kei after their duty at Rajira Saturday.

“I know… but I can’t denied what Yuya said just now…” said Kei feels guilty. He feels like he had betrayed Hikaru. Then Kei face Kota.

“We had been friends starting we steps into that lift… and we even got to debut in the same group at the same time… I’m always supports any decision you make, since I know you make that decision for the sake of the group, but this time, I can’t support your decision even it also for the sake of the group…” said Kei. Then he faces Hikaru.

“You can be annoyed sometimes but your presence is important to us… you always there to help Keito… you always remind us about what we should do next… You always takes care those details…” Kei sigh heavily.

“You know what, I wondered whether that decision is actually made for the sake of JUMP or for both of you…” Kei smirking. “Hmm… I’m sorry Kota, Hikaru…” said Kei slowly while walking out from the room. Kota and Hikaru lost their words as they shocked. They just keep silent and looking at Kei. Hikaru frustrated. He rubbed his head roughly. Daiki can’t wait anymore. He stands and facing the members.

“Please… someone please told me what had happened just now?” asked Daiki. Kota is looking at Daiki.

“Sorry Dai-chan… I got to... I got to go now…” said Kota, trying to hide his teary eyes while leaving the room. Everybody was silent. Hikaru sits beside keito. Daiki is hopeless. He know that was not the right time for him to ask, so he thinks that he better not ask them now.

“So, what are you going to do now? Looks like err…” Ryosuke can’t finish his words. He shook his head repeatedly.

“Sorry Ryosuke... we just heard about it last week… Kota and I had thought to decline that offer but somehow we feels like you are now dependable…” said Hikaru to Ryosuke gently. Then he faces Daiki who was cluless.

“Dai-chan… do you remembered few days after JUMP was formed, you and Yuya went meet me and Kota… Both of you were happy me and Hikaru join the group… you even said _‘I feel grateful when someone dependable joins us… it is hard for us to lead them even there are 5people only…’_. Are you still remembering it?” asked Hikaru to Daiki. Daiki nodded since he still remembered that day, clearly.

People might not notice but both Yuya and Daiki really feels worried about HS7 future at that time. Once they know that some senior would join them, both of them were relieved and even feel happier after knowing that Kota, Hikaru and Kei would join them. And with Keito presence, they feel like nothing to be worried if they need to go overseas.

“You are not that Daiki anymore… You are different now…” said Hikaru while looking around. “Since you the only BEST here, please trust me… Together with Yuya and Kei, you guys can do better than us…  Together…” said Hikaru while tapping Daiki shoulder and give him a memo; mentioning that Kota and Hikaru will debut as duo and no longer JUMP members. Then Hikaru leaves the room.

Daiki take the paper and focusing on that paper. He read it many times. Without he realized, 7 are grinning while waiting for Daiki to react on that news. Daiki was too focus on that paper until he didn’t realized how Yuto trying to hold his laughter.

“What?” said Daiki; loud. He looks at 7. Ryosuke fixed his posture and trying to be serious.

“I wish I can stop them…” said Ryosuke while putting his head on the desk.

“I can’t imagine this group without Kota… and my nii-chan Hikaru…” said Keito sadly. “But..” Keito  is hesitantly to continue. Everybody looks at him asking him to finish his words. “Err... Whatever the reason is, I want to support them… after many things that they had done for me, I think I should give them a hand now…” said Keito while wiping his teary eyes. Yuri nodded.

“Same with me…” said Yuri slowly.

“So, that means, only Yuya and Kei didn’t agree with this…?” asked Daiki for confirmation. Ryosuke is nodded. “What about you?” asked Ryosuke to Daiki. Daiki feel confused. He can’t make choice.

“I will think about it… I need some fresh air now…” said Daiki while leave the room. He wants to hide his shaking voice but somehow his eyes starts teary. So he needs to leave that room too. 7 members grinning to each other after Daiki leave the room.

“Is it too much for him?” asked Yuto.

“I think it should be okay…” said Keito. “Yuti, you didn’t talk at all just now!!...” said Yuri loud while laughing. Actually at the moment Daiki enter Room 1, he was actually trying to hold his laughter every time he faces Daiki.

“His face! I can’t speak while looking at him…” said Yuto in his laughter. 7 members just laughing remembered back Daiki face.  At that time Ryosuke pull out his phone and dialled someone.

“He wants some fresh air….” said Ryosuke while smiles.

 

_~few minutes before~_

Kota leaves the Room 1 and he was heading to the café. Once he arrived, he could see Yuya was laughing with Kei. Kei is waving his hand to Kota. Kota nodded while walk closer to them and Kota gazes at Yuya from far. Then, he grabs Yuya shoulder as soon as he arrived at them.

“You should give me some warning before does that... I almost cursing you just now!” said Kota while holding Yuya neck from back. Yuya laughed since he feels ticklish.

“ _Gomen_ … I was too emotional just now...” said Yuya while trying to push Kota hand. Yuya feels guilty since it was not in the planning.

 “He even pushes me to the wall!” said Kei loud while standing and walk closer to Yuya. He joins Kota by tickling Yuya waist. Yuya laugh so loud until everybody look weird at them.

“ _Gomen_ … _Gomen_ … I didn’t mean to.” said Yuya apologising.  Kota fixing his shirt while Kei steps back to his sit. They feel tired. Yuya who suffered the most didn’t have any strength to sit straight since he had put his head on the table.  Then he is laughing slowly.

“It was so perfect just now!” Yuya feels satisfied. “You should notice how Dai-chan reacts just now…” said Yuya.

“I’m noticed it! His face was pale… especially during Yuya want to punch you…” said Kei to Kota. “He even startled at his place… not moving at all…”

Kota grinning while Yuya continue his laughed until someone had poked him on his waist. Yuya scream loud but Kota had covered Yuya mouth beforehand. Kei was laughing until his eye teary.

“You shouldn’t do that! I was surprised as I think you gonna push me too…” said Hikaru while punch gently on Yuya waist. He keeps doing that for few times. “You make me feels like I was really going to leave JUMP!” said Hikaru while letting Yuya go. Yuya breathe exhaustingly. He can’t reply anything.

“Serve you right… Just give me simple warning before you do that… I almost punch you just now…” said Hikaru while sitting beside Kei. “I’m sense YabuHika presence here…” Kei is teasing Hikaru.

“He wants to punch our big senpai here… so by hook or by crook I must make him regret…” said Hikaru while pointing at Yuya. Kota smiles hearing what Hikaru said.

“You should punch him, Hikaru… so that it looks more real…” said Kota, allowing Hikaru to punch Yuya.

“And then, Daichan will become speechless or maybe he will faint because of the shocked…” said Yuya while visualize if Hikaru really punched him just now.

“I’m also your big senpai too…” said Kei, sulking. “But you didn’t help me just now…”

“But Ryosuke had run to you… and you should thank him for that otherwise you need to stand-ups by yourself just now…” said Hikaru leisurely. Yuya is laughing. He can’t think what happened to Kei if Ryosuke didn’t help him just now.

“You might looks like an old man who just walking back from bar at late night…” said Yuya while raising his head and looking at Kei. Kei imitate on what Yuya had said and later he also laughing.

“Oi… you must stop laughing… you are the one that might turn be a weird old man…” said Kota to Yuya. Yuya nodded while calming himself. He stands up and walking around trying to push out any weird imaginations that keep attacks his mind. Then he decided to go to buy some drinks for all of them. After make the payment, he went back to the table. “Here, take one each…” said Yuya while distributing the drinks.

Suddenly, Kei phone is ringing. Kei takes that call and nodded. “He wants to get fresh air…” said Kei while placing his phone on the table.

“He must feel so stressed…” said Kota as he feels pity on Daiki.

“No worry… He should be okay… we just need to continue for another 2 days… and on the 2nd day, it would be the climax…” said Hikaru while sipping his drink. Kei and Kota nodded.

“So, what is the next plan?” asked Yuya.

 


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody shocked. 7 members silent as they never expect Yuya would go that far. Kei and Hikaru who are sit nearest them trying to pull Yuya far from Kota. Daiki didn’t know what he should do. He wants to go to them but somehow his legs can’t move.

Daiki was on the way back home. He actually wants to go somewhere and thinking about what decision that he should take. But, once he arrived there, he lost his will to do so. Because of that, he makes a U-turn and went home.

At home, he walks straight to his room but he stops at the kitchen to greet his mom who was at kitchen. His mom shocked seeing Daiki at home earlier than usual.

“You are early today…” said Daiki mom after Daiki greets her. Daiki nodded and walk to his room. His mom was clueless. Then, she decided to have a proper talk with Dai-chan.

Daiki mom knocked the door before opened it. She noticed that Dai-chan was lying down on his bed.

“Are you okay?” asked her gently while sitting on the bed.

“Can I spill it to you? Am I too old to do that?” asked Daiki suddenly. Daiki mom feels weird when Daiki asked her those questions.

“What are you talking about, dear… I’m always here for you…” said Daiki mom while rubbing Daiki head gently. Daiki gets up and sits facing his mom. Then he starts telling her about that problem from the beginning. His mom quite shocked after heard that news. Daiki can’t hold his tears but he managed to finish his story until the end.

“Just rest tonight… I will call you once the dinner is ready…” said Daiki mom while walking out from the room. Daiki smiles widely. He feels better after telling his mom about that problem but he also knows that tonight will be a long night for him.

_On the next morning…_

“Daichan… what happened to your face!” asked his mom after looking at Daiki face. Daiki pull out the chair and sitting while facing his mother.

“I can’t sleep…” said Daiki. His mom nodded.

“It must be difficult to you…” said his mom since Daiki had told her last night. His mom was shocked because JUMP members had been together for almost 10 years, so she never expected that JUMP will lose two members at the same time.

“If you are in my place, what should you do?” asked Daiki to his mum, want to know her opinion. He know that his answer never change anything since more than half members of JUMP had agreed with Yabu decision, but he still want to think it carefully. At least he will not regret later.

“If it was me, I think I want to support Ko-chan and Hika-chan…” said his mom. Daiki shocked as he expects his mom would disagree with Kota.

“Eh~~ But why?” asked Dai-chan, impatiently.

“You knows, someone need to prepare himself before making that big decision because it gonna be effect many peoples. He needs to face his family, his management, and not to forget his group too. So can you imagine what would Ko-chan and Hika-chan feel after you guys reject their decision, which I believe they might spend most of their time to think about that decision…”said his mom gently. Daiki become silent.

“Looks, it doesn’t mean they would leave the company, right? They just left JUMP but they still there if you need them... I believe they would not refuse if you need their help. But you must be prepared on something... they would have their own schedule, and JUMP also have own schedule… so, they might distance their selves from you guys…” said daiki mom carefully.

“Because of that reason, starting from now on you must not depend too much on them… I am sure that’s the only reason why they had informed you this matter earlier than they supposed do… they just want you guys to be independent…” said his mom while looking at Daiki.

“But… ergghh!!!...” Daiki rubbed his head roughly, while leaving the kitchen. Daiki was unsatisfied. He never imagined that it gonna be like this. After 10th years they are together, facing many challenges, it doesn’t count the times where they get scolded together, they break some rules together; Daiki can’t accept that is the end.

“Yosh! I know what I need to do…” said Daiki while taking his towel and went bath for 10 minutes. Then he is preparing himself as quick as he can, then he leave the house.

_at Yuya house…_

Yuya had woked up early than usual. He even managed to prepare simple breakfast for his mom and his younger brother, Yuma.

“Yuya? What happened?” asked Yuya’s mom weirdly. Yuya who was wearing an apron raised his head.

“Nothing happened… I just being kind today…” said Yuya and continue making scramble egg. At that time, Yuma entered the kitchen.

“Woahh… What happened today?” asked Yuma shocked. He walks and stands beside Yuya while looking around. Then he peeks on what Yuya do before whispering something to Yuya.

“Are you sure you not mistaken sugar as salt?” asked Yuma jokingly. Yuya slapped his shoulder.

“I can know that just by looking at it!” replied Yuya while pushing him to the table. Yuya’s mom was smiles looking at her sons. “I already taste that and it quite goods…” said Yuya proudly. Yuma smirked. Then he takes the scramble egg and put in on the table. He pull out the chairs and sits in front of Yuma.

“ _Itadakimasu…_ ” said Yuya mom while taking a bite. Yuya is patiently looking at his mom. Yuma also take a bite.

“So, how is it?” asked Yuya impatiently. “It’s good just like what you said…” praised Yuya mom. Yuya happily standing and bow to his mom. Then he looks at Yuma weirdly.

“ _Daijoubu?”_ asked Yuya since Yuma looks like he having difficulty to swallow the food.

“Are you sure you give me the same food like mom had?” asked Yuma curiously. Yuya startled and nodded. He then takes the spoon and tries a bite. Suddenly, Yuma smiles while giving a thumb ups to his brother.

“You…!” said Yuya furious but something had stopped him. Yuya mom and Yuma look at each other.  Someone had knocking the door. The three of them were silent for a while to make sure on that. Yuya feel like he knows who the person is.

“It’s Dai-chan!” said Yuya while covering his mouth. He was panic. He can’t face Dai-chan right now as he was not prepared what he should say when facing Dai-chan. He afraid he can’t keep the secret.

“Dai-chan… Let me…” said Yuya mom while standing. Yuya is waving his hand.

“ _Doshite?_ ” asked Yuya mom.

“Daijoubu… Yuma will open it…” said Yuya while force him to stand. Yuma can’t say anything since he knows he can’t win against Yuya. Then Yuya talk to Yuma almost whispered.

“Said to Dai-chan that I was really in bad mood since last night… So, I want to be alone…” said Yuya while push Yuma. Yuma clueless but he just steps to the door. He do like what Yuya asked him.

On the other hand, Yuya realized that his mom gazing at him. “Do you have a fight with Dai-chan?”

“Is that the reason why you suddenly being too kind this morning?” asked Yuya mom serious. Before Yuya answered her, Yuma had steps to the kitchen.

“He looks sad…” said Yuma. Yuya feels relieved. Then he sits in front of his mom.

“Did he mention where he would go after this?” asked Yuya to Yuma. Yuma shook his head.

“But, just now I heard he talked with Ryo-chan…” said Yuma.

“What is going on here, Yuya? You didn’t answer my question just now…” said Yuya mom, she start feels fishy right now.

“Actually, we…” Yuya start told his mom about the secret. Yuma who was standing pull out the chair and sit beside Yuya. Sometimes his mom interrupts him because she didn’t get the real picture of the plan. And sometimes, Yuma, who can’t hold his laugh, had laughing hard.

“And that’s why I can’t meet him today… I feel like I’m gonna leak the secret if I just go greet him just now…” Yuya ended his story. Yuya mom smiles widely.

“So, it’s tomorrow right?” asked Yuma. Yuya nodded. “What is the next planned?” asked Yuma curiously.

“We will decide it this evening…” said Yuya while looking at his watch. He smiles excitedly.

“Nii-chan… You look weird while smiling like that…” said Yuma but Yuya didn’t hear it since he was in his own world, thinking about the surprised that they should do for Dai-chan.

~~~

_In the evening…_

BEST members, except Dai-chan and Keito had gather at Hikaru house. All of them were discussing at Hikaru room. Yuya decide to sit on Hikaru bed, leaving the rest to plan about tomorrow event. His eye keeps looking at Hikaru guitar collection where at the end he decides to take one of them and start play the guitar. Keito who is sitting near him laughed. Yuya gaze at him.

“You should do like this…” said Keito while take another guitar. Yuya nodded while follow Keito instruction. Both of them were in their own world, ignoring what the other three do at that time. Kei, who sits between Kota and Hikaru looks tenses because Hikaru and Kota keeps arguing. Kei take a look at his watch.

“Yuya! Come here!” said Kei suddenly, asking Yuya to sit beside him. Yuya shocked when suddenly Kei calling his name. Kota and Hikaru stop arguing while Keito slowly put down the guitar. Yuya steps closer to Kei, Hikaru and Kota. Kei pointing at the paper and ask Yuya to read it.

“Ohh… so this is the planning?” asked Yuya.

“No, it’s not the planning yet… I had written down all the idea from both of them…” said Kei while looking at Hikaru and Kota. “But looks like they can’t decide anything… so let me know about your opinion…” said Kei. Keito walk and standing beside Yuya. Yuya show to him the paper.

“Keito, I want to know your opinion also…” said Kei. Kota and Hikaru are silent and waiting to their answered. Keito nodded. After a while, Yuya and Keito finished reading it.

“It looks err… quite details…” said Yuya carefully. He afraid that he might hurt the owner of the idea.

“It’s not fun at all…” said Keito honestly which make Yuya who standing beside him shocked. Yuya slapped Keito arm.

“ _Nani?_ ” said Kota and Hikaru simultaneously. Kei is laughing and nodded. “I’m agreeing with Keito… there is something wrong with the ideas…” said Kei. Kota looked at Kei, unbelievable.

“It is not like that…” said Yuya suddenly. He could sense that Hikaru and Kota had misunderstanding. “The idea was perfect but I can’t feel the enjoyment… it is too detail until I’m confused whether we make it to celebrate someone birthday or…”

“That’s what I mean just now… we should just enjoy it...” Keito interrupt. Kota and Hikaru look at each other. Kei take the paper and make some correction.

“So, we use this idea, which is from our ex-rapper and combined it with this idea from our ex-leader…” said Kei.

“Oit… I’m still the member!” said Kota after silent for a long time.

“I’m still the main rapper in JUMP…!” said Hikaru correcting Kei said just now.

“I didn’t say the name yet...” replied Kei while laughing. Kota is tapping Kei head.

“So, where is Dai-chan now?” asked Hikaru curiously.

“He with Ryo-chan, Yuri and Yuto…” said Keito while showing a picture. It is from Yuto who quietly taking a picture of Daiki who is talking to Ryosuke.

“He looks troubled…” said Hikaru. “Poor him…” said Kei.

“Actually, today he comes to my house…” Yuya told them about Daiki comes to his house. He also told them about him lying to be not in a mood.

“You are cruel!” said Kei loudly. “You should meet him even for a second! Poor him…” told Kota to Yuya.

“But, I can’t face him… I afraid I would leak the secret if I see his sad face… I even didn’t answer his call today…” told Yuya while showing 53 miscalled from Dai-chan. The rest are laughing after hearing Yuya reason. They feel sad towards Daiki but they did that for him too. Later, they went to supermarket to buy present and some stuff for tomorrow event.

“Keito, told Yuto that we will do shopping now...” said Hikaru to Keito while he locking the door.

Yuya and Kota are already waiting in the car. Kei who sits at the back was checking the stuff that need to buy. After Keito and Hikaru steps in the car, Yuya drove the car out from the Hikaru house.

They stop at souvenir shop. They spent almost an hour to buy some presents to Daiki. After that, they were heading to the supermarket. Since they were running out of time, Yuya and Kota will do groceries while the rest will buy the decoration stuff. After that, they were heading to the Yuya house to store the groceries before heading to the JE building with decoration stuff. At there, they would meet with Yuto, Yuri and Ryosuke to decorate the room. Daiki had gone home after spending a whole day with Ryosuke, Yuri and Yuto.

_At JE building…_

It was already 9 o’clock when Kota, Yuya, Kei and Keito arrived at JE building. From far, they could see Ryosuke, Yuri and Yuto steps out from the car, showing that they also just arrived at JE building. Kota and Kei walk to the security room while Yuya, Hikaru and Keito walking to the rest who waiting at the entrance.

“Why they look so sad…?” asked Keito since he noticed Yuto gloomy face and Ryosuke stressful face.

“Eh… Why Yuri looks at me like that?” asked Yuya since Yuri keep staring at him.

“I’ve no idea…” Hikaru shook his head. The three arrived at the entrance.

“Yuya... You should not avoid Dai-chan like that… He was in stress…” said Yuri when he meets Yuya.

Yuya shocked as Yuri suddenly mad at him. Hikaru and Keito look at each other. They feel something was not right at that moment. Hikaru turn his face looking for Kota and Kei but they still a security room. Yuya looked at Hikaru and Keito asking for help.

 


	3. Hang in there, Dai-chan!

Yuya, Hikaru and Keito clueless on what had make Ryosuke, Yuri and Yuto that mad.

“Yuya... You should not avoid Dai-chan like that… He was in stress…” said Yuri when he meets Yuya.

“Even though you are busy, at least, you should pick up his call…” said Ryosuke from the back.

“Dai-chan looks sad as he thought that BEST members would be separated after this…” said Yuto who standing beside Ryosuke. Yuya feel guilty after heard it.

“But it is for the good…” said Keito backing Yuya. Yuri is clueless. Yuya smile at Keito, showing that he feel grateful when Keito backing him.

“I’m afraid I can’t keep this secret when seeing his face…” said Yuya while looking at Yuri.

“And for the call, I just can’t answer it because I know I can’t lie to him... He always caught me whenever I’m tried to lie…” explained Yuya.

“If that happen, this plan would be useless…” said Keito while hugging Yuya shoulder. And Yuya nodded agreed with Keito.

“No worries guys… it is just for a while…” said Hikaru trying to calm Ryosuke, Yuri and Yuto.

“For a whole day, he didn’t smile at all… I’m start feels guilty doing this to him…” said Yuri sadly.

Yuya, Keito and Hikaru silent as they thought Daiki would be happy is the three being with him today.

“Me too… even this is my idea, I think this is too much…” said Ryosuke, blaming himself.

“This is not your fault, Ryosuke…” said Yuya to Ryosuke but suddenly he realize something. “It is nobody faults… I believe Dai-chan would understand why we do this…”

Hikaru nodded. “This will end soon guys… Like what Yuya said, Dai-chan surely can understand it… Let just proceed with whatever we do and make sure this can heal up Dai-chan feeling..."

Ryosuke, Yuri and Yuto look at each other. Somehow they start to feel excited again after heard what Hikaru said.

“Gomen ne… we are…” Yuri can’t finish his words when suddenly someone had put his arm around his neck.

“It’s okay… we understand… you three must feel guilty towards Dai-chan…” said Yuya gently. Yuri nodded.

“That’s mean you lie to him for a whole day… it must be hard for you…” said Keito after he realized the challenge that the three need to face today. Hikaru slapped hard on Keito shoulder.

“Don’t say like that… they just manipulate the situation…” said Hikaru suddenly as he afraid the three might change their mind. Ryosuke laugh looking at Keito shocked face.

“We know that… You slapped him too hard..." said Ryosuke while walking to Keito.

“Oit.. I'm doing that for you…” Hikaru start bickering against Ryosuke even he know he can’t win.

Yuya, Hikaru and Keito just relieved as they managed make the three joined the planning again. From far,  they could see Kota and Kei walking closer to them.

“Let’s go…” said Kota while walking surpassed them. The rest look clueless but still followed Kota walking to the Room 4.

“Didn’t the security guard feel curious when we suddenly appeared at this hour?” asked Yuto.

“Daijoubu… Taichi-san, the security had given me the key… We can use the room…” said Kei.

“Actually I went meet him yesterday, but since I’m still not sure about it, so I said I will meet him before enter the room today…” said Kota. The rest feel relieved after hearing it.

Once they steps in the room, they start do their works.

“Kei… don’t poke the balloons!!” said Hikaru loud when seeing Kei was happily poking the balloons.

“Kei!” Hikaru steps closer to Kei and pull his hand. “Stop poking the balloons and start helps me…” said Hikaru while handing the colourful balloons. Kei take the balloons and start help Hikaru.

Yuri and Keito were making the big alphabet for “Happy Birthday” at the centre of the room. They look serious while making it. “Ahh.. I just cut down the Y tail… Looks…” Yuri lifts the ‘Y’, showing it to Keito. Keito laughed while giving him more polystyrene.

During that time, Ryosuke was helping the 3 tallest guys to hang up the decorations.

“Ryosuke, give me the red colour…” asked Yuya to Ryosuke. “Hait...” said Ryosuke while giving the decoration.

“I want the blue one…” asked Kota. Ryosuke take the blue decoration and run to Kota who at the other side of the room. “I want green…” asked Yuto to Ryosuke.

Ryosuke nodded but suddenly Yuya screams make everybody in that room shocked. And it followed by a Pop! sound of balloons.

“Ah!! Muri! Muri!” said Yuya while hugging the ladder. It has been 15 minutes since he climb the ladder.

“Oit… what happened??” asked Hikaru while rubbing his mouth as he was blowing the balloon when he shocked with that screams. Yuri laughed looking the Keito who looking sadly at the letter B as he had cut down B into two parts. While, Kota and Yuto who climbs the ladder look at Yuya since they  
think Yuya had slipped his feet.

“Baka! Don’t scream like that… Looks you had disturb everyone…” said Ryosuke while helping Yuya steps down from the ladder.

“I can’t do this anymore! It’s takai!” said Yuya while shaking Ryosuke arm.

“You are the one who want do it… here take this and give to Kota…” said Ryosuke while giving the colourful decoration to Yuya. Yuya nodded. Now, he helped Ryosuke handing out the decorative. He takes the decoration item and steps slowly to Kota.

“Don’t look at me like that… It is too high…” said Yuya as he realized that Kota was staring at him.

“I didn’t say anything…” said Kota while continuing to hang the decoration.

“No, I know you want to say something right?” asked Yuya urging Kota. Kota shook his head.

“Just give me that… I want to hang it…” said Kota while pointing at decoration. Yuya takes the decoration away from Kota. “Let me know what you think just now…” Yuya threatened Kota.

“Stop it… just give me that…!” said Kota ignoring what Yuya said. Yuya refused to give the decoration.

“Yuya!” said Kota quite loud until make Yuri turns his face.

“Yuya…” said Yuri suddenly with his cute voice. “Don’t you know what the time is now?” said Yuri while grinning. Yuya startled. All the members silent before laughing hard as they never expect Yuri would say that.

“Eh!?” Yuya looked at his watch. Suddenly he feels goosebumps. He steps closer to Kota and start helps him hang the decoration.

“Scaredy-cat…” said Kota, slowly to Yuya. Yuya ignored it.

“Good job, Yuri..” said Keito.

“But Yuri, Keito… I think err…” Yuto can’t finish his words as he is pointing at Ryosuke.  
When Yuri asked that question to Yuya, Ryosuke suddenly pull Yuto shirt and refused to take the decoration which hanging at the window. Again, the room were filling with laughed looking at Ryosuke who still refused to take the decoration even Yuto try release Ryosuke hand from gripping his shirt.

At the end, Yuya was the one who helped Kota and Yuto since he says he want to finished all the preparations as fast as he can, so he can went home and start preparing the ingredient for tomorrow  
BBQ.

“You can’t lied to me, Yuya… You are just afraid to be in this building at this hour, right?…” Kota was teasing Yuya.

“I’m telling the truth... I need to prepared the tomorrow menu, you also know about that right, that I’m in charge in BBQ…” said Yuya while remind Kota about the groceries that they bought that evening.

“No… No… Your mom messages me just now, asking me about tomorrow menu… didn’t you forgot something when you give the groceries to your mom jus now?” asked Kota. Yuya trying hard to think back what he had forgot.

That evening, after they arrived at Yuya house, all of them put the groceries at the kitchen. Then they left Yuya house. “Ahh!! I didn’t tell her about the menu…!” said Yuya after he realized it.

“And your mom needs to call me since your phone out of battery…” told Kota. Yuya shook his head, remembering how careless he is today. Few hours later, all of them finished decorate the room.

They decided to go home and promise to come early in the morning to do last touch-up before the real event start. All of them were walking to the car.

“Keito… remember what you need to do tomorrow…” said Hikaru while remind them about tomorrow planning.

“And Yuto, don’t forget to be at Dai-chan home, tomorrow…Hmm... 10 minutes earlier should be okay…” said Kei.

“Eh, I thought it was Ryosuke…” asked Yuto since he start confused.

“No... We changed it… I need to go to take the cake since the bakery had call me this evening saying that they need more time…” said Ryosuke while explained it to Yuto.

“Eh… Why?” asked Yuto since he feels frustrated with that bakery shop.

“That ojisan had spelled Dai-chan name as ‘apioka’…and one more thing, it is 15 April, and not 16 April…”told Ryosuke while pointing at Kei. Yuto was shocked while Hikaru looks at Kei unbelievable.

“Apioka sound cute isn’t it? and for the date, I can eat some from ‘6’ to make it as 5…” said Kei want to defend himself.

“Hait.. Hait.. so, cake is settle… picking up Dai-chan also settle…” Kota interrupted. Hikaru coughing before continue in distributing the work.

“Then Kei will help Yuya setting up the place for our BBQ, and the rest will be in that room to make the last touch-up tomorrow morning…” said Hikaru making sure that he had distribute the work to everybody.

All of them nodded showed that they understand their job for tomorrow. “Yosh! I can’t wait for tomorrow…” said Yuya. The rest smiles since they also feel what Yuya feel just noow. They can’t wait to surprise Daiki.

Suddenly Kota phone was ringing. Kota shocked. He takes his phone and looks who  
called him at that time.

“You already told your mom right, that we will be late today?” asked Yuri concern. Kota nodded while showing to them his phone. The rest stop and take a look.

“Dai-chan…” Kota is hesitantly to pick-up the call. He looks at Hikaru asking for his opinion but Hikaru also not sure what to do. And the rest were laughing hard looking at the clueless pairing.

Suddenly the call had stopped. But now its Hikaru phone turns to ringing.

“It must be from Dai-chan…” said Kei confidently. The rest are waiting patiently for Hikaru to take out his phone. Later Hikaru nodded as it just like what Kei said just now. Again, the rest burst into laughter.

 


	4. D-Day?

Today is the day. Yuto woke up earlier on that day. He takes bath and getting ready. After that, he walks to his kitchen and waiting for Kei message.

Kei would message to the group telling that everybody needs to be at meeting room as soon as possible. Only after that message, he will go to Daiki house and he will give Daiki a ride since they should be at JE building. Daiki might think it’s coincident to meet Yuto at such time but actually, it’s just a planned. So, while waiting to that message, he cook to himself a simple breakfast.

Few minutes later, Yuto had finished his breakfast. At that time, suddenly, his phone vibrate showing that there is new message for him. Yuto smile while reading the message. But he feels something when  
reading the message.

_“Everyone… waiting me in Room 2 at 9!”_  
_It is not from me… Tackey-san want to meet you guys… I asked him why, but he seems mad… do you had done something to him?_  
_–Manager-san_

“Eh… this is not the message that supposed to be delivered by Kei… Who had sent this message?” asked Yuto weirdly while opened the message. He is shocked.

“Eh… Hontou ni?” asked Yuto unbelievable. The message just now was sent by their manager.

“This must be a joke! Tackey-san??” said Yuto while laughing bitterly. Suddenly he realized something. It is not in JUMP private group. It is set to JUMP official group, which include their manager and choreographer. Yuto was panicked. He grabs the key and walking to the door.

“This is real… Ouh… Why did he include the exclamation mark?” asked Yuto while locking the door. He steps out from his house and walk to his car. He feels uneasy. However, he needs to pick up Daiki first. 

He will stick to the plan and take Daiki to JE building. After all, the JUMP members supposed to be at that building that day.

~~~

_In Kei car…_

Kei was worried when suddenly Manager-san giving that instructions in their off-day. He was writing the message to JUMP private group when suddenly he got the message from Manager-san. Then he tries to call Yuya many times but Yuya doesn’t answer it. So, he decides to meet Hikaru first since they live in the same district.

Once he arrives at Hikaru house, he can see that Kota just arrived to pick up Hikaru. Kei had blocked Kota car and when out to talk with them. Kei told them that he can’t reach Yuya. Kota feels uneasy and he looked at Hikaru.

“Didn’t he wake up yet?” asked Hikaru suddenly. Kota and Kei can’t answer it as they didn’t have any idea about that.

“Come… Let us go to his house…” said Kei while asking Kota and Hikaru entered his car. Kota nodded while parked his car at Hikaru garage. While Kei driving, Kota tried to call Yuya and Hikaru get a call from Ryosuke.

“Ryosuke, Yuri and Keito were on their way to JE… while waiting us, they will take care of the Room 4…” told Hikaru while looking at the back.

“How's Yuya?’ asked Hikaru to Kota.

“I can’t reach him… I’m gonna force him to hang his phone at his neck after this!” said Kota while trying again. Kei smiles bitterly.

“Let me call him…” said Hikaru while searching for Yuya name. Kota and Kei waited patiently.

~~~

_At Yuya house…_

“Nii-chan… your phone keeps ringing…” said Yuma while walking into the kitchen. Yuya nodded while continue eating like nothing happened. Yuya mom looked weid at him.

“Shouldn’t you just pick up that phone Yuya?” asked her while giving a full plate of breakfast to Yuma.

“It’s okay… It is just from Dai-chan… Yuto will take care of him…” said Yuya while laughing. He look at his watch and looks like he need to move in few minutes.

“But, it was from Hika-chan… not Dai-chan…” said Yuma while looking at Yuya. Yuya shocked. Yuya stands  
and take his phone immediately.

“Eh… 15 miscalled… and it’s from Kota and Kei...” said Yuya clueless. At that time, Hikaru had called him. Without wasting more time, he answers the call.

“Where are you now? What are you doing? Didn’t you read the message?” Hikaru was mad. Yuya startled. He looks nervously at Yuma and his mom.

“Hikaru… _Gomen… Gomen_ … but what happened?” asked Yuya worriedly. Hikaru take a heavy sigh.

“Where are you now…? Don’t tell me that you didn’t read yet the message…” guess Hikaru.

“Eh… I’m still at home… And what message you talking about? Didn’t Kei who supposed send the message?” said Yuya while reading the message.

“It not that message I was talking about… This is the one that Manager-san sends just now…” said Hikaru at last.

“What? What did he say…?” asked Yuya while walking telling his mom and Yuma that he needs to go out right now. He feels relieved that he already put everything in his car before the breakfast.

“We supposed to be at JE at 9… he said Tackey-san want to meet JUMP at there…” said Hikaru while looking at Kei who was driving the car. Since Hikaru set the call on speaker, so Kei and Kota also can heard the conversation.

“Eh… but now already 8.50…” Yuya stop at his car.

“That’s why we called you… We thought that you are still sleeping…” Hikaru sighs. Kei said something to Hikaru, while Kota just nodded after heard it.

“Actually me, Kota and Kei in our way to your house… Does all the stuff ready? Do you need help?” asked Hikaru.

“Daijoubu… Everything was ready… I’ve put everything in my car… Where are you now?” replied Yuya while start the engine. He asked Yuma who standing at the door to open the gate for him.

“If that so, we will meet you at JE then…” said Hikaru. Yuya ended the call then drove out the car form his house. Yuma looking at his brother until the car disappeared from his sight. Then he walks to the kitchen and continue his breakfast.

“Is everything alright?” said Yuma to his mom. “Don’t worry… Your brother and friend can make it somehow…”

Suddenly both of them heard someone shouting from the outside. Yuma stands and take a look.

“It’s nii-chan!” said Yuma to this mom while running to Yuya car. His mom shook her head and walk to the kitchen. She takes out a few Tupperware. After fill it with some food, she closed it tightly.

“Mom… I want to go with nii-chan!” said Yuma while running into the house and went out after taking his phone and wallet.

“Eh! Wait… brings this with you…” said Yuya mom to Yuma. He takes the big Tupperware while his mom holds two smaller size of Tupperware.

“When did you do this?” asked Yuma while taking the Tupperware. 

“I just make extra this morning… eat this with your nii-chan friends…” said his mom while handing the tupperware to Yuma.

“When did you…” asked Yuya shocked looking his mom brings with her 3 tupperware full with foods.

“Go.. go… Poor them… make sure you feed them with this… they surely can’t take their breakfast this morning because of you…” said his mom ignoring Yuya question. Yuma laughing looking at Yuya face when their mom ignoring his question. Yuma take a sit beside Yuya

“You shouldn’t let them waiting for you too long!” said Yuma suddenly. Yuya punch his brother slowly.

“Hait… Hait…” said Yuya then. Then the two waved their hands to their mom.

“Okini~~” said Yuya loudly to his mom.  
Yuya mom shook his head. She looked at them while calculating something. “Is he really 27?…” asked her, then laughing while closing the gate.

~~~

_In Kei car…_

After Hikaru ended the call, he takes a deep breath. The three feels relieved.

“Let’s go to JE now… Why are you grinning…” asked Hikaru to Kota who laughs.

“I just imagine how his mom would nag him this morning… that guy…” said Kota. He had meet with Yuya mom few times so, he know that Yuya not a ‘good boy’ stocks.

“Deshou… that baka.. always make people around him worried…” said Kei as he also had meet with Yuya mom before this. Hikaru look weird at Kei.

“You called him baka? Before this you had criticized Ryosuke to not called him baka… but just now you..” said Hikaru weird. Kei nodded.

“It okay... it is just you Hikaru…” said Kei. Kota laughs looking at Hikaru from the back.

“You know, he always calls Yuya baka when it is just the three of us…” said Kota. Kei laughed.

“Nande? But…” Hikaru feels weird.

“I just want to show a good example when we with 7…” said Kei leisurely.

“Eh~~…” said Hikaru while nodding.

“Kota… don’t you know why Manager-san want to meet us today?” asked Kei while driving. Hikaru waited for the answer.

“He didn’t tell me anything… I just know about it this morning… but at first, I thought the message is from you… I never expect that it was from Manager-san…” said Kota while feels relieved as he did opened the message.

“Same with me… I almost ignored that…” said Hikaru to Kei. Kei shook his head.

“I was writing it actually… I almost send the message, when suddenly new message had entered my phone… I hope it didn’t spoil our planned today…” told Kei.

“Wait a minute? Did Yuto pick up Daiki today?” asked Kei suddenly. Kota and Hikaru were silent as they almost forget about Daiki. After that, both of them start dialling some number.

“I will call Yuto…” said Hikaru.

“I will call Dai-chan…” said Kota while pressing the number. But suddenly Kota phone was ringing.

“Its Yuto!” said Kota loud as he was surprised when suddenly Yuto called him. He answered the call after turn on the speaker.

“Yuto, where are… What?” Kota can’t finish his words when Yuto had informed him something that he never expected.

“Dai-chan was not at home!” said Yuto loud. He was panicked.

“What??” said Kota, Hikaru and Kei, simultaneously.

“Where is him?” asked Hikaru.

“I don’t know… If I know I would fetch him right away!…” said Yuto mad. Hikaru was silent as he had no idea.

“His mom said that Dai-chan had gone out early in the morning…” said Yuto. Yuto had told Daiki mother about the planned since Daiki mother had asked him about Kota and Hikaru.

“Maybe he had arrived at JE? Try confirming it with Ryosuke… I think they had arrived at there…” said Kei to Kota. Then he gives a signal to the left since he want to stop his car at the shoulder of the road. He  
can’t focus on his driving.

“I have called Ryosuke just now… They have arrived but Dai-chan not with them... and that’s why I call you, to inform this…” said Yuto. He sounds bit mad. Hikaru looked at Kota.

“It’s okay Yuto… we will try looking for him… You can proceed to JE… but try looked around you on your way to JE... Maybe you could find Daiki…” said Kota before ended the call.

“Hikaru, Kei… Didn’t you have any idea about this?” asked Kota. Hikaru and Kei were thinking about possible place that Daiki would go while he was calling Yuya.

“Yuya said he will try to look at the park at his place…” told Kota to Hikaru and Kei.

“He had told me before that he wish to celebrate his birthday at the onsen with the members… err,… he didn’t go to that onsen today, right?” said Kota unsure.

“But today is his birthday!” said Hikaru after knowing it.

“I never know about that!” said Kei shocked.

“Did he wish to celebrate it with all members since both of you will leave JUMP starting next month?” asked Kei to Kota and Hikaru. For the time being, everybody was silent.

“No.. No.. If that happened, he must ask Ryosuke or Yuya to help him… that onsen is quite far actually… since Yuya didn’t pick up his call, so maybe he will asked Ryosuke.. But Ryosuke didn’t informed us anything right…” said Kota at last. Hikaru and Kei nodded.

“So, he might not go to that onsen…” said Kota want to calming the situation. 

“He always went to this park whenever he stress… But I’m not sure about it because that park was under renovation right now…” said Kei when he remembered Daiki had told him about a park that has many stall selling many types of food.

“I remember that Dai-chan would go to this café and spent almost his time by ordering all his dislike meal whenever he feel bored… but I don’t think he was at that café because that café didn’t open yet…” said Hikaru.

“If that so, let’s us go to the park then…. In case he was at there…” said Kota while looking at his watch. It is already 9. Kei drive his car to the said park.

“It’s already 9… For the time being, let Ryosuke handle it first…” said Kota while message Ryosuke.

~~~

_JE BUILDING_  
_At Room 2…_

“Where were the others? It is already 9…” said Yuri worriedly.

Manager-san who had arrived few minutes ago takes a look at his watch. He already knows about the surprised that JUMP planned for Daiki and because of that he quite shocked when suddenly Tackey-san wants to meet JUMP on that day. Since  
he can’t says NO, he had no option other than gather the JUMP so that Tackey-san able to meet them.

“I don’t think they would show up at 9… Dai-chan missing so maybe they would go to search him first…” said Keito.

“Let’s try searching him now… Who know, we could find him at here…” said Ryosuke while standing.

Manager-san nodded while stepping out from the Room 2.

“Let’s meet 10 minutes from now… I will search him at first and ground floor... In case I meet with Tackey-san, I will try to talk with him first…” said Manager-san while walking to the stairs. The three nodded.

After 10 minutes, they meet again at Room 2. Keito who opened the door shocked looking at Yuto.

“Where are you going? I was shocked as nobody in this room when I arrived here…” asked Yuto who waiting in Room 2.

“We were looking for Dai-chan… Where is Manager-san?” asked Yuri to Yuto. Ryosuke and Keito looks gloomy while pull out the chair.

“I thought he was with you…” said Yuto to Yuri. “Ah!... Here he is…” said Yuto while looking at Manager-san who just entered Room 2.

“I can’t find him… And looks like Tackey-san didn’t arrived yet… I asked the security and they said his car not entered JE…” told Manager-san to 7. Everybody was silent and hope that BEST able to meet Dai-chan.  
And suddenly, someone had opened the door. 7 and Manager-san waiting until the person showed up himself. They just wish that person is not Tackey-san.

“Eh… Yuma… What are you doing here?” asked Keito looking at Yuma. Yuma was holding 2 small size Tupperware. He running to Yuma and help him taking the Tupperware. Yuri and Yuto were followed  
Keito.

“My mom prepared this to all of you…” said Yuma in exhausted. Yuto and Keito take one each from Yuma. Yuma open the door widely for Yuya. 

“Hait… Hait… I’m asking his help today…” said Yuya who walking into the room with another Tupperware. Yuri helps to arrange the tables so that Yuya can put that Tupperware on the table.

“Please take this… My mom prepared this for you… Manager-san too…” said Yuya while taking the Tupperware from Keito and Yuto before arrange it on the tables.

“Are you celebrate something this morning?” asked Ryosuke shocked when looking at the foods. Manager-san takes a look at the foods.

“It looks yummy…” said Manager-san.

“My mom feels bad if nii-chan had caused trouble today…” said Yuma replying to Ryosuke.

“I didn’t… I don’t know… My mom keeps saying that I had caused the trouble…” said Yuya complaing to them. The others were laughing while looking at the sibling.

“Where are Kota, Kei and Hikaru? They didn’t arrive yet? Eh, where is Dai-chan?” asked Yuya non-stop while looking around.

“Only us waiting here… Tackey-san also didn’t come yet…” said Manager-san. “Didn’t he forget about this meeting?” asked Manager-san while looking back at the message that he received from Tackey-san  
this morning. “No, he is the one that want to meet at 9…” said Manager-san while sigh heavily.

“For the time being, let having this first…” said Yuya while distributing the plate. Ryosuke, Keito, Yuto and Yuri nodded while walking to the table. They didn’t realize that they don’t take any breakfast yet this morning until Yuya brought them the foods. Manager-san was smiles looking at 7. He himself also didn’t  
manage to take the breakfast.

“Please thanks your mom for preparing the food…” said Manager-san to Yuya. Yuya nodded.

“ _Itadakimasu…_ ” said all of them before digging the food. Yuya smiles but at the same time he also feels worried when Daiki didn’t show up yet. Yuma give to his nii-chan a plate as he know that Yuya didn’t finish his breakfast this morning.

“Since Tackey-san didn’t show up yet, why don’t all of you continue with the preparations… who knows  
Dai-chan would show up later, and then we just celebrate his birthday…” suggest Manager-san. The others nodded. “I will just standby here… In case either Tackey-san or Kota had arrived…” said Manager-  
san.

“Deshou… so that we not wasting time by waiting them without do nothing…” said Ryosuke. They continue eating their foods while discussing what they would do after this. Yuma who done eating was shocked when suddenly Yuya asked to follow him.

“Yosh… we will set up the BBQ first… let me know when everybody was here…” said Yuya to the others. The others nodded.

~~~

It is 9.45 when Kota, Hikaru and Kei arrived at JE. After Kei parked his car, all of them were running to Room 2.

“We are late!” said Kota while stepping out from the lift. Then they walk to Room 2, which is not far from the lift. Suddenly they meet with Yuya.

“Where is Dai-chan?” asked Yuya after he meets at the three in front of the Room 2. Kota, Hikaru and Kei shook their head.

“We can’t find him… Are you sure he didn’t arrived yet?” asked Kota back. Yuya nodded.

“He is not with us… actually we were waiting for Tackey-san too… he didn’t arrive yet…” said Yuya while opened the door. 

“ _Yokattades_ …” said the three. Kota, Hikaru and Kei feel relieved when heard that. Then the four of them walk into Room 2.  
“He is not with them too…” told Yuya to Ryosuke and Yuto. Manager-san looks worried. He just ended the call with Daiki mom.

“Where is him? Does he in trouble? His mom also can’t reach him…” asked Manager-san.

“I don’t know… Where are Keito and Yuri?” asked Kota. At that time, Keito and Yuri steps inside Room 2.

“Everything was ready…” said Yuri happily. Keito smile while closing the door.

“Ah… You can have this… My mom prepared for us…” said Yuya to Kota, Hikaru and Kei. The three start taking the foods since they were really hungry.

“We must thanks to your mom, Yuya…” said Hikaru while digging the foods. Yuya was smiles. The others feel sorry looking at the three.

“You must be tired nee…” said Ryosuke to Kota who sat in front of him.

“I’m the one who drive today, I’m the most suffered here…” said Kei to Ryosuke. “But nobody asked me…” Kei was sulked. Yuto laughing while walked to take a glass.

“Here your water mr…” said Yuto after put a glass of water to Kei.

“You are really nice….” praised Kei to Yuto. Yuto feel proud.

“Don’t be silly… You are the one that make the mistake…” said Kota while tapping Kei head, who sit beside him. Then Hikaru told them how Kei make mistake after he entered the wrong road. As the result they need to make U-turn but unfortunately that was one-way road. So at the end they need to find  
another route so that they can make U-turn. Everybody laugh after YabuHika start mad at Kei.

“Gomen… Gomen…” said Kei admitting his fault. Manager-san shook his head. He feels happy looking at JUMP. Even they actually in a bad situation but still they had a good bond between them. Deep in his heart, he feels something wrong with Daiki. Because he knows Daiki weill, so he thought Daiki must face something until caused him disappeared today.

“How about the cake?” asked Manager-san suddenly when he remembered about the cake that Ryosuke brought just now.

“I’ve put it on the table… We had make sure all the door and window close properly…” said Keito, replying to the Manager-san. Manager-san nodded.

“Did it too much, Manager-san?” asked Ryosuke suddenly. Manager-san is clueless. “What is it, Ryosuke?” asked Manager-san. Hikaru who was done eating had interrupted the conversation. 

“I had told you last night… It was …” said Hikaru to Ryosuke but Ryosuke ignored him.

“Is this planned too much? Is this the reason why Dai-chan missing this morning?” asked Ryosuke to Manager-san. Manager-san lost his words.

“What going on here?” asked Kota suddenly. He wants to know what they are talking about.

“What do you told Ryosuke last night?” asked Kei to Hikaru since he also didn’t know about that.

“Ryosuke told that it was his fault to come out with this plan… it happened when both of you went to the security room… Actually, Daiki was sad for the whole day…” told Keito after Hikaru refused to bring up that topic.

“He didn’t smile at all…” said Yuri to Kota and Kei. He told them what happened when they were with Daiki yesterday. Kota and Kei looked at each other.

“Well… if you asked me, I would say yes…” said Kei when he understands what had happened. Ryosuke raised his head to look Kei. Hikaru turn his face to Kei immediately after heard that.

“Don’t look at me with that face Hikaru…” said Kei after realized Hikaru want to scold him. then he face Ryosuke.

“I didn’t put the blame on you, Ryosuke... Even I also agree with this planned…” said Kei beforehand after he realized people might misunderstand about what he wants to say. “I mean, Dai-chan love JUMP  
like us too… if you are in Dai-chan place, what do you feel?” asked Kei.

“Everything will fine… He just needs time…” said Kei gently while leaning his back. JUMP was silent even Manager-san also feels uneasy.

“Minna… Did my punch make him sad?” asked Yuya suddenly. “It was not in the planned, so may be…” Everybody remind back Daiki reaction when Yuya want to punch Kota.

“That’s it!” said Yuto loud. “He was in pale…” Yuri and Ryosuke laugh bitterly looking at Yuto.

“Yuya punch? Who?” asked Manager-san. He didn’t know that ‘punch scene’ also included in that planned. “I didn’t know who use violates in this planned…” said Manager-san, serious.

“Manager-san.. It is not like what you think…” said Yuya startled. Manager-san staring at Yuya.

“See… I had told you… you should not do that…” said Kei to Yuya, who sits beside him. That room became chaos when everybody blaming Yuya.

“Punch? Leave the group?” Tackey-san appeared in Room 2. JUMP and Manager-san shocked when suddenly Tackey entered Room 2.

“Someone please summarize to me…” asked Tackey while walking and stand in front of them. Tsubasa who was walked behind him, was sitting not far from them. Yuya was in pale. He looks at Kota, asked help form the eldest. For the time being, he can’t face either Tackey or Manager-san since both of them suddenly gazing at him. Tsubasa looks calm even he didn't say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Since this chap too long, I need to split it into 2...


	5. One Long Day Ended

Room 2 became chaos when everybody blaming Yuya. Yuya just laughing after he realized everything happened because of him. “I just too emotional that day… at least he believes that Kota and Hikaru would leave JUMP… ” said Yuya defending himself.

“Yuya… Can you…” Manager-san tries to call Yuya in that chaos situation. He want to know the truth. But suddenly someone appeared in Room 2.

“Punch? Leave the group?” Tackey-san appeared in Room 2. JUMP and Manager-san shocked when suddenly Tackey and Tsubasa entered Room 2.

“Someone please summarize to me…” asked Tackey while walking and stand in front of them.

Tsubasa who was walked behind him, was sitting not far from them. Yuya was in pale. He looks at Kota, asked help form the eldest. For the time being, he can’t face either Tackey or Manager-san since both of them suddenly gazing at him. Tsubasa look calm even didn't say a word. The rest also looked at Kota including Manager-san as he didn’t know about the punch. Kota didn’t have any choice other than reveals the planned to Tackey.

“So, that was just for his birthday?” asked Tackey. Kota nodded. Later Tackey laughing so hard until makes him pulls out a chair and sits down. “I thought it was real…” said Tackey while laughing.

“Daiki birthday?” asked Tsubasa. JUMP and Manager-san nodded.

“Yuya, you should not do that…” said Manager-san after he know the real situation happened that day.

“Deshou… I almost got heart attack after that guy told me you guys fighting… and the worst is you want to punch someone…” said Tackey to Yuya. Yuya feel embrassed then he bow to the others. “Gomen minna…” said Yuya leisurely.

But the others feel weird looking at Tackey and Tsubasa reaction. Looks like Yuya was the only one that didn’t realized it.

“Eh… What do you mean, Tackey-san?” asked Manager-san. Tackey can’t answer it. He can’t stop laughing.

“How do you know...” asked Kota hesitantly.  
Tsubasa and Tackey were facing JUMP and Manager-san.

“Actually, we are going to onsen today… but suddenly we meet Daiki alone… he looks sad so we asking him, but I’m unsatisfied with his answer… So err… we…” Tackey was trying to search a right word.

“Force him…” said Tsubasa, helping Tackey.

“Yeah.. We force him to…” Tackey feels weird after said that word. He gaze at Tsubasa while continue explaining since he can’t take back his words. “We force him to tell the truth… until suddenly he cried while telling us the truth…” said Tackey.

“You found Dai-chan..?” asked Yuya shocked.

“Dai-chan was cried?” asked Ryosuke.

“You scold him?” asked Yuri.

“You make him cried?” asked Hikaru.

“Where is Dai-chan?” asked Yuto.

“Is he alright?” asked Kota.

“What he is doing there?” asked Keito weirdly.

“Why don’t you bring him here?” asked Kei.

“Is this the reason why you want to meet JUMP today?” asked Manager-san.

“Oit… One question at a time… You too, Manager-san…” said Tackey after JUMP and Manager-san suddenly asking the questions at the same time. Tsubasa was laughed looking at them.

“That’s why I told him that it is impossible for JUMP to be separated… Look at this…” said Tsubasa while pointing at JUMP.

“You are crue!l… You make him so sad until he says to us that he wants to quit if JUMP separated...” said Tackey.

“What?” said JUMP simulatenously. Manager-san looks at Tsubasa.

“Yes, Manager-san… He said that to us... that’s why we want to meet you this morning…” said Tsubasa to JUMP and Manager-san.

“We even cancel our planned to onsen today and come here to meet you guys… We didn’t hear anything about JUMP being separated, so we feel curious on what had happened…” said Tackey.

“Gomen…” JUMP apologized to Tackey and Tsubasa simultaneously. Tackey and Tsubasa waving their hand show that JUMP didn’t have do that.

“It’s okay… I got to tell you, your planned was really good… even we also almost believe it…” said Tackey.

“We are not almost… We already believe it!” said Tsubasa corrected what Tackey said.

“So, where is him?” asked Manager-san. JUMP waiting for their answered.

“Yhakvdluchflel…” Daiki opened the door. He was crying hard. He mumbled something while steps into Room 2 but they can’t understand it. Everybody was startled including Tackey, Tsubasa and Manager-san. They never see Daiki crying like that. His face was red.

“Did you hurt him?” asked Manager-san to Tackey and Tsubasa. Both of them shocked.

“We are not!” said Tsubasa immediately. Tackey walk to Daiki.

“Why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere? Why didn’t you tell me just now…” asked Tackey in panic. But Daiki ignored him and walking closer to JUMP. His face becomes weird because too much  
crying.

“You guys are evil…!” said Daiki while wiping his tears. He walks closer to Kota and Hikaru.

“Both of you, cruel!” said Daiki while slapping hard on Kota and Hikaru shoulder. Hikaru can’t help but laugh to Daiki.

“And you…” Daiki stop in front of Yuya. Yuya feels uneasy. “You make me crying like this….” Daiki suddenly cry loud. Yuya startled. “What happened?” asked Yuya hesitantly; worry that he would make Daiki crying more.

“You didn’t pick up my call… You even avoid me!” said Daiki mad. Yuya was laughed after he realized some decoration and flour which on Daiki head. “I thought you were the first want to leave us before Kota and Hikaru…”  
And Daiki steps to Kei, who stand not far from Yuya.

“You also… I really think that you would join Yuya to leave JUMP…” Kei laughing while leaned to Keito. Daiki sits down.

“I totally believed that BEST will separate…!” Daiki start crying again. He feels embarasd to face JUMP and Manager-san. And the worst is he had crying in front of his big senpai. Ryosuke walk to Daiki and  
massage Daiki shoulder gently while start singing.

“ _Happy birthday to you_ …” and everybody start singing too.

_Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to Dai-chan… Happy birthday to you…_

Everybody was clapping their hand. Daiki managed to control his feeling. His now smiles widely. He bows to the others before clapping his hand.

“When did you plan this…?” asked Daiki while wiping his tears.

“Last week…” said Ryosuke. “Eh… So Tackey-san and Tsubasa-kun too?” asked Daiki.

“We are just err… uninvited guest…” said Tackey. “Gomen ne…” said Tsubasa slowly.

“It’s okay… You had brought back our Pingu…” said Hikaru.

“Daijoubu… You are a big help today!” said Ryosuke.

“Eh... Let’s go to the Room 4…” said Yuya suddenly. “We had prepared something to everyone…”

“Tackey-san and Tsubasa-kun too…” said Kota to Tackey and Tsubasa. Both of them nodded and walked with Manager-san.

Yuya opened Room 4. Since Daiki had found the room first, so JUMP can’t watch Daiki reaction towards the surprised that they prepared to him. They brought out the cake. Daiki was really happy looking at his cake.

“Arigatou minna…” said him while blowing the candle. He looks different from earlier. Suddenly he can smell something. “What is this smell?” asked Daiki.

“Yosh… Let’s having our BBQ now… My brother willing to help me today, so let’s go to the outside now…” said Yuya.

“Yuma? You make Yuma working on his day-off…?” asked Daiki unbelievable. Yuma waved his hand to Daiki.

“He willing to help me when he heard you is missing…” said Yuya back to Daiki. Everybody is walking to the balcony. The reason why they choose Room 4 is because of this balcony. It had some extra place  
where they can do BBQ. From far they can see a table that full of foods.

“Tackey-san… Tsubasa-kun… Arigatou for taking me here… Gomen for disturbing your holiday…” said Daiki after he realized that it was his fault the tho cannot have their holiday at the onsen.

“Daijoubu…” said Tsubasa.

“We can have this good BBQ… so we had forgive you…” said Tackey to Daiki. Then Daiki went to take more foods and give that to Tackey and Tsubasa.

“Finished it up… You can’t go if you can’t finish this… You too Manager-san…” said Daiki before leave them and go to take another food for JUMP. Tackey, Tsubasa and Manager-san looked at each other before laugh.

“We had been together for many years, but he never does this to me…” said Tackey-san to Manager-san while staring at Tsubasa.

“Same goes to you… I’m the eldest here… You need to make this for me…” said Tsubasa-kun.

“By the way… I think I can’t agree with Tegoshi-kun… JUMP doesn’t have to quarrel…” said Tsubasa-kun.

“What do you mean?” asked Manager-san.

“Looks… They are even more disgusting after they quarrel…” said Tackey-san while pointing at JUMP.

Manager-san nodded agreed with Tackey-san and Tsubasa.At that time, JUMP members were at the other side of that room.

Yuya and Kota were cutting the meat  
while Yuma was putting some charcoal.

“After this, I would buy you a wire, so that you can hang your phone on your neck!” said Kota suddenly.

“Ehh… But why?” asked Yuya. “So that you can pick it up whenever people called you… You know, we have waste our times to call you this morning…” said Kota. Yuya laugh when remind back when he ignored his phone this morning.

“Nii-chan was having his breakfast when his phone ringing. Then he says ‘ _its okay, It was from Daiki_ ’ and continues eating like nothing happened…” said Yuma to Kota. Kota stared at Yuya.

“Yuma! Come here…” said Yuya while trying to catch Yuma. Yuma run to behind Kota.

“You were having your breakfast?” asked Kota unbelievable. Yuma nodded.

“You know, we are even can’t get our breakfast this morning…” Kota starts nagging to Yuya about how important the call is. Yuma was laughing looking at Yuya.

Not far from there, Hikaru, Yuri and Kei were sitting beside each other. Hikaru and Yuri keeps fight while Kei enjoying his food. On the other hand, Yuto and Ryusuke start feeding up each other, while Keito is trying hard to prevent Yuto from takes food from Ryosuke. Daiki who was sitting beside Keito suddenly realize something after looked at the other member.

“Oit… Who is my partner? I’m birthday boy here….” asked Daiki loud. The others were laughing after heard Daiki complaint. Then Keito decide to ignore Yuto and facing Daiki.

“He is different compared when we found him this morning…” said Tsubasa looking at Daiki happy face. Tackey nodded.

“He refused to talk, so I grip his shoulder and asked him again… then he cried before telling me… I though he got robbed or something, but I didn’t expect this…” told Tackey. Manager-san was laughing.

“I think he take care the most important role in JUMP…” said Manager-san. Tackey and Tsubasa look clueless. “He is the one that connect the younger with eldest... with that character, he able to tighten their bond… and that’s why everybody loves him so much…”

Tackey and Tsubasa nodded. “We can see that… even he is the youngest but he looks comfortable talking like that to Kota and Yuya… those two the eldest, right?” asked Tsubasa. Manager-san shocked when  
heard it.

“Yes, the two is the eldest but Dai-chan not the youngest actually…” said Manager-san.

“Ah... Yuri… he is the youngest…” said Tackey, corrected what Tsubasa said earlier. Manager-san nodded.

“Eh… So, he is the eldest too?” asked Tsubasa.

“That’s right… Yuri is the youngest… But Dai-chan is the middle of them… he is the youngest member in BEST…” said Manager-san while waving at Daiki. Daiki noticed it walking closer to Manager-san. The other JUMP members were looking at Daiki. At that time, Tsubasa realized something.

“I just noticed about that… He is in BEST… But…” Tsubasa feels curious. He takes a look at the cake.

“So, you really became 26 this year?” asked Tsubasa, confirming what he sees on the cake. He was afraid that it was a joke. Daiki smiles widely even he feel weird when Tsubasa-kun asked the question.

“I’m turn 26 today and I will never forget…” Daiki can’t continue when Tackey-san interrupt him.

“26?” asked Tackey-san loud. He looked at the cake that near him. JUMP members laughing looking at Tackey reaction. Daiki nodded while smiling.

“I thought you like 20 something…” said Tackey, unbelievable. Tsubasa was laughing since he also thought like that.

“Your face didn’t like 26 at all… You know, when I’m at your age, people always told me that I look old…” said Tsubasa to Daiki.

“But just now you cried like that… until your face becomes red… with runny nose…” said Tackey, unable to accept that news.

“Eh… It just because I love JUMP so much… that’s why err...” Daiki lost his words.

“That’s why I said JUMP doesn’t need to fight….” said Tsubasa. “I envy your bond…”  
JUMP smiles and they hug each other shoulder.

“Stop! Stop! Don’t do that in front of me… It’s disgusting to look all of you this close…” said Tackey-san and he laughing. They continue finish up the foods. After an hour, Tackey and Tsubas asked to leave the room.

“Thank you for today minna… and gomen nee…” said Tsubasa to JUMP.

“Daijoubu… It okay… if it not because of you, Dai-chan might not be here…” said Ryosuke. Everybody laugh while looking at Daiki. Daiki face becomes red as he feel embarrassed after crying that morning.

“Manager-san, you can leave too… I will make sure they clean this place….” said Daiki to Manager-san slowly. Manager-san looks curious at Daiki. At that time, Tackey and Tsubasa was talking to Kota.

“Are you sure? Please make sure this place cleans like before we entered…” said Manager-san. He walk to the Tackey and Tsubasa even though he could know something would happened after he leave the room. Daiki nodded repeatedly.

After Manager-san leave the place with Tackey and Tsubasa, all of them starting clean up the place. They swept all the decoration and throw it all since it can’t be use anymore.

“Can I have all the balloons?” asked Daiki suddenly.

“How are you going to brought it back?” asked Yuri.

“Don’t tell me you want to…” said Yuya realized what Daiki want to do with the balloon. Daiki nodded. And the rest smile agreed with that idea.

It already 1 o’clock when they finished to clean up the place. All of them were leaning their back at balcony after extended a mat. They rest while looking up to the sky. Yuma also join by resting beside Yuri.

“It was a lucky day today…” said Daiki.

“Yes… The weather too… that’s why I love April most… it is a sunny month with fresh spring weather across the Japan……” said Hikaru.

“Yes me too… It was fun today…” said Ryosuke.

“I never expect that Tackey and Tsubasa would join us…” said Keito while looking at others. Everybody agreed with him.

“I never see Dai-chan in that state…” said Kei to Daiki. “Oit.. Stops with that….” Daiki slap Kei.

“And you too… You look really pale just now…” said Kota to Yuya.

“It was Tackey, you know…Even I had join him in drama before, but his presence still strong for me…” said Yuya full of reaction.

“Yuri, are you sleepy…?” asked Yuto when he realized that Yuri didn’t talked at all.

“I’m full and I want to get some sleep…” said Yuri while leaning facing Yuto.

“Yosh… Let put the signs on the balloon...” said Daiki while standing and untie the balloons. The others nodded and help him to untie the balloon.

“I want do that too…” said Yuri while getting up and go to Yuya to take balloon from him.

“After you sign it, please put the balloon here…” said Yuma while showing a big basket that he found in the room. Kota, Yuto, Yuya and Hikaru help the others to get balloon at the ceiling. After that all of them  
sitting down together and put a sign and some word on the balloons.

After a while, they managed to sign all the balloons. Then Yuma give the balloons back to the owner based on the signature.

“Yosh… Let’s go now…” said Daiki while running out from the room. Kota, Yuya and Hikaru asked Kei to hold their balloon while the want to take the mat and other stuff to the car. Kota, the last person out from the room had locked it. Then he and Kei went to security room to give back the key while Yuya and Hikaru take all the stuff to the car.

“Taichi-san… one balloon for you…” said Kei while handing out his balloon to that security guard.

“Arigatou… what is this?” asked Taichi-san clueless when suddenly Kei give balloon to him.

“Today is Dai-chan birthday… so, we want to give out the balloon since it such a waste to throw it away…” said Kota.

Suddenly another security guard appeared. “Can I have yours, Yabu-san? My daughter adores you so much and last week is her birthday…” said Akita, the security guard who stands beside Taichi-san.

Kota who feels happy hearing it takes his balloon from Kei. “Here it is…” said Kota while giving the balloon after adds something on the balloon. Akita-san bowed to Kota. “It’s okay Akita-san… Omedetou…” said Kota before he leaves the security room with Kei. They were heading to Yuya car before walking to 7 and Dai-chan who waiting them at entrance.

“So, where we gonna give this…” asked Yuya. They look around.

“Remember guys, it is just for 20 minutes…” said Kota, remind them about the time. Otherwise they might get scolded with their Manager-san since their Manager-san had warning to not appear in public doing that activity.

“Yosh… Let’s go to there…” said Ryosuke while running to the nearest park that has many sakura trees.

That tree had been planted around the city. In just few minutes, people start gather around JUMP. The children start pull out their hand to JUMP members. Yuma help Yuri who looks no different with the kids.

While they are giving the balloon, one group of young lady start singing Happy Brithday song to Daiki. After that, everybody start singing to Daiki.

“Looks like they are aware of Dai-chan birthday…” said Kei to Yuya.

“They know ours too… We are JUMP…” said Yuto who heard that. Suddenly Kota had given them a signal. All JUMP members were hurriedly giving out the balloon since they know that it’s already 20 minutes. After they finished it, Daiki give a short speech and Kota ended that short activity with thanking to everybody that was there at that time.

“Today is our pingu birthday… we’re happy to see all of you spending some times with us… When tomorrow comes, each of us that was here today, may face sad, painful and difficult times… when that time comes, please remember that we met today… the nine of us will be happy if that will bring back  
your smiles… if there is a chance for us to see those wonderful smiles, please let us see them… everyone, thank you so much for today…” said Kota before all of them bow.

Yuma take a picture of JUMP with the fans. JUMP waving their hand before went back to JE. Without they realized, someone had peek on them.

“See, I told you… They never listened to me…” said Manager-san to Tackey and Tsubasa from far. Actually Manager-san had been caught by Tackey and Tsubasa when he was peeking on JUMP.

“They were really…” Tsubasa can’t finish his words due to shock.

“.. adorable…” said Tackey, finishing  
Tsubasa words while looking at JUMP.

“I need to let them know again about the rules…” said Manager-san while typing something.

“No need… Let them do what they want do today…” said Tsubasa while tapping Manager-san shoulder.

“But... but…” Manager-san could not believe what he heard just now.

“It’s okay for today… after all, nothing happened right? It is just 20 minutes…” said Tackey while looking at fans that just continue their activity like nothing happened.

“But, I think 20 minutes is too short…” said Manager-san. He remembered when Keito asking him to make it 30 minutes.

“Make it 30 minutes then…” said Tackey after Tsubasa agreed with him.

“Hontou ni? Arigatou… I will let them know later…” said Manager-san while walking out from Tackey and Tsubasa car. He bowed to the two before went to his car. Once he enters his car, he type the message and let the JUMP know about it.

~~~

JUMP members walking leisurely back to JE.

“Yuma… send me the picture you take just now…” asked Yuya to Yuma on his right side. Yuma do what his nii-chan asked.

“Thanks Yuma for today…” said Daiki to Yuma who is beside him. He put his hand at Yuma shoulder. Yuma need to shorten himself so that Daiki can do that.

“Yuma… don’t do like that… He is shorter than you no matter what you do…” said Ryosuke. The rest were laughing when Daiki start nagging to not make fun on his height.

Suddenly they shock when each phone ringing and vibrate. Yuma take a look at Yuya phone.

“It Manager-san…” said Kota. They opened the message and shocked with the info they received.

 _New rules: You can be at public 30 minutes_ _doing that activity…_  
_*thanks to Tackey & Tsubasa after this…_  
_-Manager-san_

JUMP scream happily. But Kei feel weird. “Eh… That’s mean…” Kei looked around him. The rest start realized it.

“Where is him? Are this mean that Tackey and Tsubasa also know about this…?” asked Yuri. Everyone nodded.

“Never mind… I think today should be okay… If not, Manager-san would come and nag right?” said Yuto.  Kota nodded.

“Yosh… Let’s go home now…” said Kota. Everybody dismissed. Yuto walked to his car while the rest 7 members walking to Ryosuke car.

“Dai-chan… I will give you a ride…” said Yuto after he realized that he is the one that need to pick-up Daiki today.

“Arigatou Yutti...” said Daiki gently while hugging Kei. Kota and Hikaru were laughed looking at Yuto who tried to push Daiki far from him. Yuya shook his head looking at the stuff inside his car.

“Yuma… after this, you need to help me wash this stuff…” said Yuya to Yuma while looking at his car which full with BBQ stuff and Tupperware. Yuma nodded.

“You are kind today, huh?” said Yuya to Yuma.

“I got to eat many delicious food today….” said Yuma after realized that he also uninvited guest. Yuya smiled after heard it. "I will make something for you tonight..." said Yuya to Yuma while rubning Yuma head.

On the other hand, Kei was starting his car engine. And suddenly he mistakenly opened his bonet. So, he came out from the car, and closes the bonnet. But he shocked when Kota had entered the driver seat. Kota wants to drive the car since for him; Kei driving skill was bad unlike Yuya.

“No… I want drive… You can rest at behind...” said Kota trying to entered the car. Hikaru was laughed as he can expect that Kota would do that.

“This is my car!” said Kei while prevents Kota from driving his car.

“But I am the passenger… by looking at your skills just now, I feel unsafe to let you drive again…” said Kota while entered Kei car.

“Kei… Let him entered the car now otherwise we would be late…” said Hikaru to Kei while enter the back seat. Kei sigh heavily while entering the sit beside Kota.

“I will make you regret to drive my car today…” said Kei. Hikaru laughing and can’t wait to see what Kei would do.

“What with that say…” said Kota while looking at Kei. “Tighten your seat belt…” said Kota while remind Kei. Kei take a looked at Hikaru shockingly.

“Safety first… Safety first…” said Kota like nothing happened. Kei start feels annoyed.

“Watch that! Kota was driving!!!” said Daiki loud to Yuto. Yuto laugh hard. He hons to Kota. Suddenly everybody noticed that Kota was driving the car.

“Safety…” said Yuto while speeding his car passed the Kei car. Daiki was laughed hard looking at Kei face. Ryosuke also did hon Kota.

“What happened to Kei?” asked Yuri after realize Kei face. Hikaru at the back was laughing hard.

“It is Kota who drives the car… Safety... safety…” said Keito while imitate Kota. Ryosuke then speeding his car pass Kota car.

“Look at them… how they can get the license if they drove the car like that? Even Yuri didn’t put his seat belt…” Kota was nagging at 7.

“Try look at Yuya… That how we supposed drove the car…” said Kota while looking at the back.

“It just because Yuya didn’t speeding his car… he just follows this car…” said Kei furious. He still feels annoyed when Kota said his driving skill was bad.

“No… Actually, Yuya….” Kota started his nagging. Kei realized something.

“You must look at the front… Don’t look at back too often…” said Kei trying to disturb Kota. Kota want to replied but suddenly Kei screams.

“It’s green!!! Faster!!” said Kei loudly make Kota startled.

“Don’t talk like that… I’m driving now…” Kota was mad. “Who asked you to drive? I will make you regret!” said Kei ignoring Kota. Hikaru who sit at the back start feels worried.

_Someone please stop this car now… Kota and Kei were fighting!!!_

“Nii-chan, Hikaru had sent something…” said Yuma to Yuya.Yuya asked Yuma read the message since he can’t ignored any message after what happened on this morning. He worried something had happened just like this morning.

“ _Someone please stop this car now… Kota and Kei were fighting!!!._.. Eh…” Yuma feel weird.

“Hmm… Ignored that message…” said Yuya after realized what happened at the front car.

“But… Hikaru waving his hand…” said Yuma after realized Hikaru waving his hand at Yuya at the front car.

“It’s Kota who drove the car… He always thinks of the safety… so, it gonna be okay…” said Yuya while giving the signal to left.

Hikaru shocked after realized Yuya ignored him. He almost forgot that Yuya need to turn left at this traffic light. At that time, Kei still pressure Kota who trying to focus on driving.

“Kei… stop it!” said Hikaru slowly, afraid that he may make Kei more aggressive. But Kei just ignored him. At the end, he just prays that he can arrive home safely.

“It such a long day, today…” said Hikaru while closing his eyes and putting his earphones to distract him from the two crazy people at the front.

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yabu speech was taken from 2015 Jumping Carnival concert... I make some changes on it so that it suit with my story...
> 
> Bytheway.... omedetou otanjoubi Dai-chan (^^,)


End file.
